


La Vie En Rose

by ezzzra



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soft Bucky Barnes, gender neutral reader, sam wilson - Freeform, this tiny little fic makes me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezzzra/pseuds/ezzzra
Summary: La vie en rose literally translates to Life in pink. However, it would be better translated to life through rosy (pink) glasses. The idea is to depict a state where everything appears rosy and cheerful to you. It's about a state of bliss when everything around you is a source of joy.Otherwise known as a couple of firsts. Dates, dances, and kisses.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends this is real short n i hope you enjoy it!!!! also its my usual dumbass shit of fluffy ass soft as shit bucky that makes my heart melt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The first time you kissed Bucky Barnes was magical, truly. As you stood underneath the twinkling of the gorgeous combination of fairy lights and the stars, with the leaves rustling in the trees from the wind that blew by, it felt like a fairytale, a feeling only increased with your company; his brown eyes that seemed to melt when they looked at you, and the way he kept nervously brushing the hair from his face behind his ear just for it to fall forward again. This was the Bucky you had fallen in love with, Bucky who was soft, kind and generous. Bucky who would go above and beyond any expectation just to make you smile or laugh just once. Bucky who set up the most romantic picnic of your life just inside the woods near The Avengers compound.

A blanket laid out on the grass, and sandwiches, grapes, and wine; little jars with fake candles inside and, of course, the fairy lights he had forced Sam to help him hang up. As Bucky led you by the hand out of the building and off into the lit up distance it felt like a dream. You could tell your cheeks were heating up and tears welled up in your eyes and you froze, pulling you both to a stop.

“Buck what is this?” He turned to meet your gaze and you felt the first tear roll its way down your face. Bucky was so quick to lift his right hand up and brush it away before cupping your cheek gently.

“This, doll, is what I’ve been planning and talking to Sam and Steve about for weeks. This is a date you deserve,” he spoke so softly like there was nothing in the world but you. He sheepishly admitted, looking down at his feet. “This is what took so long.” You giggled quietly through the tears remembering all too clearly when nearly a month ago Bucky had asked you out vaguely.

_“Y/N would you wanna go on a date sometime?” You nearly dropped the coffee mug in your hands as you processed what was surely the most surprising thing Bucky had ever said to you. “Yes, absolutely.” Your voice came out choked off as a whisper and you cleared your throat and blushed but Bucky simply nodded to himself, walked out of the room and, to your dismay, never mentioned it again._

This is how you ended up smiling and giggling in the woods as you tossed grapes at Bucky who was laughing boisterously and catching most of the grapes thrown his way.

“Geez, Y/N for an Avenger you can’t fucking throw.” He teased as yet another grape went whizzing past his face, his cheeks flushed and there was a golden glow surrounding him.

“I can throw a punch okay just not a grape,” you cackled and Bucky lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight. He rifled through the picnic basket and grabbed a remote, turning on music from who knows where.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras. Qu'il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose._

As ukulele filled the air, his metal hand outstretched to you sitting on the blanket and you took it gently and he pulled you to your feet into his arms. 

_Il me dit des mots d'amour. Des mots de tous les jours. Et ça m'fait quelque chose._

Bucky twirled you in circles, leading you on some dance you had no idea how to do; but with your head resting on his chest and your hands in his you felt at peace. His chest vibrated against you as he hummed along to the song, playing just loud enough for you to hear.

 _Il est entré_ dans _mon cœur. Une part de bonheur. Dont je connais la cause._

“Y/N?” You lift your head to meet his eyes and your stomach flips at the love behind them.

“Yeah Buck,” you had just gotten the blush in your cheeks to relax and here it was again painting across your face so lightly.

_C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui. Dans la vie. Il me l'a dit. L'a juré, pour la vie. Et dès que je l’aperçois._

His smile was so wide you thought his face might split and he carded a hand through your hair. Pausing to take in the entire moment so he could lock it away to remember later.

_Alors je sens en moi. Mon cœur qui bat._

“Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Ha-ha, wait really? Bucky I didn’t do this you did, I just-- showed up.” You pulled from Bucky to wave your arms wildly at the scene before you both.

_Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is La Vie En Rose._

“Still,” he whispered and snaked his arms back around your waist to pull you against him and once more you swayed in the dark as the music played. He spun you and giggling you held your arm out dramatically and on being pulled back into him, he caught you and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was soft and firm and you sighed into him and pressed up against his chest on your tiptoes just to keep the kiss going.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs. And though I close my eyes. I see La Vie En Rose._

For what you wished was the final time that night Bucky pulled away just inches from you and his hand that had cupped your face shifted. As his thumb ran across your bottom lip he smiled fondly and spoke.

_When you press me to your heart. I'm in a world apart. A world where roses bloom._

“You’re the only real thing I’ve ever touched.” Goosebumps erupted on your skin as your heart jumped and you leaned into connect your lips once more. You danced and kissed for what felt like hours and you could swear there was no sweeter, safer place to be than in Bucky’s arms. In the forest, surrounded by twinkling lights and misthrown grapes.

_And when you speak. Angels sing from above. Everyday words seem. To turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me. And life will always be. La Vie En Rose._


End file.
